Tusk Raider
Each Tusk Raider must strike out on their own to harness their mount, and most simply never return. But the walrus is only loyal to its rider, and may turn on others who come too close. Stats *'Type:' Dwarf Walrus Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine *'Abilities:' Angry Walrus *'Unique Actions:' Drag and Chomp, The Blubbery Doom *'Potions:' Rage-Inducing Musk *'Movement Points:' 5 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 1B 1G (Melee: 3) *'Armor:' 2R (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B *'Dexterity: '''2R (Missile: 6) *'Hearts:' 7 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''The Tusk Raider has very high offense of 1B1G STR (2.67 avg/6 max) with melee range 3 and above average offense of 2R DEX missile range 6. The Raider has above average defense of 2R ARM. He notably has very low 1B WILL, making him vulnerable to WILL based attacks. He has below average 5 movement and very high 7 Hearts. Unlike most Dwarf Heroes, the Raider is not immune to any status effects. The Tusk Raider has Angry Walrus, which is a liability that offsets his high stats and abilities. finally, the Tusk Raider is a large base model and as such, can use both his melee and missile attacks against small models attempting to hide behind other models. '''Abilities: Angry Walrus: '''The Tusk Raider's Walrus is a liability for the heroes. At the end of the Consul's power up phase, the Walrus has a small 50% chance on 1B to move up to 2 and perform a basic melee attack against an ally. If a hero is affected by Rage Musk (including the Tusk Raider himself), then the probability increases to 66.7% and potential movement increases to 3. The Tusk Raider has melee range 3, so Heroes and Pets, including the Tusk Raider's own, must stay 6 to 7 squares away from the Tusk Raider to avoid being attacked by Angry Walrus. If there are no friendly models in range to attack in Classic, the Consul can elect to move the Raider into negative tile effects or further from the rest of the party or match objectives. In Arcade, Angry Walrus can work in the Raider's favor and simply give him additional movement if the party is able to stay out of his range. This means the Raider generally works best as a rearguard if you want to take advantage of this strategy or you can have him push the line with Blubbery Doom and leave him out of range of the heroes at risk of being surrounded, but rely on his high stats to keep him alive. The Angry Walrus attack is a hero attack controlled by the Consul and thus benefits from Critical Success and in Arcade, is based on the closest friendly model and is not affected by Wrath. This also technically means that this attack can roll Hearts and Potions for the heroes, but you may want to agree with your playgroup how to treat this particular mechanic as an extremely high offense Angry Walrus may attempt to offset the wounds he may deal by healing his party (assuming they survive the attack). Finally, if the Consul has access to Control effects, he can potentially move heroes into range of Angry Walrus or the Tusk Raider into range of his allies before rolling Angry Walrus. '''Drag and Chomp increases the Raider's offense to 3R (3.5 avg/9 max) DEX to perform a missile 6 attack with Pull 4, which is sufficient to wound most high defense monstesr. The Raider may then make a basic melee offensive action (for now, this is just a melee basic attack) against the target regardless if the missile attack hits. As such, it may be worth using Drag and Chomp on targets at range 3 to ensure the melee attack is not wasted as it cannot be used against other targets. Most 2 AP attacks that increase offense only perform a single attack and inflict a status or control effect. Drag and Chomp allows the Raider to deal 2 attacks, making this a strong offensive action. His high STR offense allows him to wound most minions and elite monsters without additional equipment. Pull 4 allows him to move Gang Elites away from their minions, decreasing their offensive capabilities, but also making them vulnerable by potentially preventing them from using Expendable. As the missile and melee attack are separate, they may both roll Critical Success, making this unique action extremely powerful with sufficient offense as it can deal up to a total of 4 wounds. Drag and Chomp will typically be better to use than two basic melee attacks if the Raider's STR offense The Blubbery Doom increases the Raider's offense to 1B1R1G (3.83 avg/9 max) and deals melee Lance 6 Charge. This gives the Raider access to AOE over 12 squares due to his large base and also doubles as a mobility skill since Charge is a Place action, which allows the Raider to avoid negative tile effects and helps offset his low movement of 5. This is another above average offensive action as most 2 AP offensive actions only grant AOE and an additional effect, but this one also increases his offense. It is not always advantageous to Place the Raider in a different position with Charge so sometimes the best option is to use Blubbery Doom and stay in position as Charge is an optional Place action. Note that the Raider can use Blubbery Doom for mobility after using up his movement to remove Knockdown and even when he's affected by Immobile as it is a Place action. Potion: Rage-Inducing Musk is a support potion that grants the drinker Berserk, but also inflicts Rage Musk, which buffs Angry Walrus. This potion is best used by other STR based heroes that can make the most use of the basic melee attack. As it is a support portion, it can be used multiple times during the hero's activation as long as they are able to replenish the Raider's potion. It notably does not stack/work with heroes that already have Berserk from other sources. Consider how long Rage Musk may last when using this potion as it lasts until the hero's next activation, meaning it may buff Angry Walrus for multiple Consul activations depending on the order of hero activations. Note that Rage Musk does not stack even when it is on multiple heroes nor does it affect which hero is targeted so once Rage Musk is in play, it can be advantageous to just keep using it. Strategy: '''The Tusk Raider is a high mobility powerhouse offensive AOE, Blaster, Control, Tank hybrid STR/DEX hero. '''Angry Walrus offsets his above average stats and offensive actions. The Tusk Raider is surprisingly versatile. He can use Blubbery Doom to engage and retreat while attacking monsters. Drag and Chomp can be used to expose gang elites and pull high priority targets into range of other heroes. He can be built to Tank, although he is an inconsistent Tank due to Angry Walrus undermining his position. His mobility can take an unprepared Consul by surprise since he can Blubbery Doom for 6 squares, move 5, and then dash an additional 2 in a single activation for a total of 13 squares, which can then be futher increased during the Consul turn with Angry Walrus (usually for Arcade). The Tusk Raider will typically use Drag and Chomp '''for ranged attack and Control or '''The Blubbery Doom '''for AOE and mobility. STR based Tusk Raiders will get more mileage out of '''Rage-Inducing Musk, but will also be a greater thrad to their allies when rolling Angry Walrus. The Tusk Raider will naturally gravitate to using melee or missile basic attacks depending on whether he focuses on STR or DEX. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Tusk Raider can increase his offense with STR or DEX and increases his defense with ARM. He will typically never need WILL. Focusing on STR will improve his melee attack, Drag and Chomp, and the Blubbery Doom, but will also increase the Angry Walrus attacks. Focusing on DEX will improve his missile attack and Drag and Chomp. The Raider can Tank if his defense is increased due to his high wounds and Drag and Chomp can Pull monsters to him to keep them away from his party. Giving him both STR and DEX works well to ensure he has flexibility and doesn't make Angry Walrus too powerful against his party. Consider giving him additional movement and abilities such as Fly and Surefoot to reduce his reliance on Blubbery Doom for mobility and prevent him from being affected by negative tile effects due to Angry Walrus. Reconsider giving him equipment that deal status effects since he can hit many models with his AOE and Drag and Chomp gives him two chances to inflict it on his target, but this also empowers his Angry Walrus to do the same to the heroes. Bane, notably, if inflicted by the missile portion of Drag and Chomp will benefit the following melee attack. The Tusk Raider can make great use of additional action points as using Drag and Chomp and Blubbery Doom in a single activation gives him many options to reposition himself and monsters, assuming anything survives. Drag and Chomp a monster into position to be affected by Blubbery Doom. Blubbery Doom to hit a monster and then Drag and Chomp it away from the party. Drag and Chomp twice while moving to Pull a monster away from the party. Blubbery Doom twice for a lot of AOE and mobility. '''Limitations: '''The Tusk Raider's biggest limitation is his unreliability due to Angry Walrus. He is very weak against Consul attacks that target WILL and this can make him easier to Control to the Consul's advantage. Status Effects can greatly reduce his effectiveness, as with most heroes, but reducing the Raider's mobility can be difficult due to Blubbery Doom and can also prevent the Consul from taking advantage of Angry Walrus. The Consul can generally rely on the Tusk Raider to use Angry Walrus several times per game, but cannot guarantee its effectiveness as the Heroes can strategize around it. It may be better to focus on weakening the heroes most likely to be defeated by Angry Walrus than defeating the Tusk Raider. The Tusk Raider is especially difficult to play with Pet Parade as his Angry Walrus can and will target Pets as he is not a Solo Monster. Note that this includes his own Pet (as the Walrus is quite jealous) and he may need to select a pet that is not reliant on being in close proximity to its master. Note that this particular mechanic may be desirable to destroy Pet Demolitions Expert to trigger Volatile. '''Party: The Tusk Raider fills the STR/DEX AOE/Blaster role in most parties. Due to his flexibility, he parties well with other STR and DEX heroes. STR heroes can use his potion, but compete with him for STR loot and may not be able to avoid Angry Walrus as easily. DEX heroes may be able to hide behind the Raider as he Pulls monsters into range. The Tusk Raider will ideally have a Healer in his party to keep his health up and offset wounds dealt by Angry Walrus. Superdungeon Explorer Tusk Raider Review Available Through * Tusk Raider Expansion Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__